Prudence Warren
Prudence Warren was a witch born in Salem in 1689, the only daughter of Melinda Warren. History In 1692, her mother was outed as a witch by the warlock Matthew Tate, and hence sentenced to be burned at the stake. Though she could have escaped using her powers, Melinda feared that if she did so, she would be fully proving Matthew's charge and Prudence (who meant everything to her) would be burned too as a witch. Therefore, she accepted her fate to save her daughter and ensure that the Warren line would continue. When the Charmed Ones brought Melinda Warren into the present, she told them this story and mentioned to Prue that her daughter's name was Prudence.As mentioned in "The Witch is Back" Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Notes and Trivia *Prudence appeared in the short story, Whispers from the Past; she was described as a blonde who is not much older than Phoebe Halliwell and had the power of telekinesis. She was known as "Widow Wentworth", had a daughter named Cassandra and worked as a midwife while living in Salem. She was targeted by a warlock, Hugh Montgomery, who was working for the Time Demon, Falcroft. Hugh attempted to corrupt Prudence while they were housing Phoebe, who was brought back in time. Under the influence of dark magic, Prudence became moody and increasingly jealous of Phoebe for Hugh's attention, but when she fought against her dark impulses, Phoebe used the opportunity to lift the spell from her. Hugh attempted to kill both of them, and Prudence tried to fend him off with telekinesis, but due the lack of practice and influenced by Hugh's potion, her power was too weak. Prue and Piper made it in the nick of time to save them. Hugh later exposed Prudence's witchcraft to the villagers, prompting them to drown her. Prudence then faked her death, and fled with Cassandra. **Prudence also appeared in Something Old, Something New, from the collective novel, The Warren Witches, where she is described to be in her early twenties, had dark hair, and the powers of telekinesis and premonition: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige travel to the past to meet Prudence Warren, posing as distant cousins from Charlestown to explain her ignorance of them. At the time of their visit, Prudence was engaged to Michael, first mate of his ship, but she was contemplating removing her powers to be with him as a mortal. Michael, her caretaker, Elizabeth Hasting, and the others found her in the middle of the power transference ceremony, and stopped them. Michael got caught on fire and Prudence doused it with water from the river. Michael accepts her powers, prompting Prudence to remain a witch. *According to the family tree, Prudence married a man named Robert Manors and had two children with him, one of them was a daughter named Elizabeth and the other cannot be read clearly from the tree. Also according to the tree, her father was named William Jackson, and she had a brother named Beauford Warren. References Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Deceased Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Articles derived from novel content